Letters of the Heart
by Browncoat Gater
Summary: This is just something I am doing for fun. It start out of course with the infamous "Dear John" letter.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea running around in my brain for a little while and have finally decided to let it out. I know there are other stories that follow the "Dear John" letter that Kimberly sent to Tommy and I'll be honest is saying that I ave only read a couple. My plan is for this to simply be letters. It will be sort of a prequel tie-in to my other Power Ranger Stories What May Be and What Once Was Will Be Again.**

**This is all for fun at the moment. Dates are completely made up.**

* * *

**May 5, 1996_:  
_**

_Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. You have always been my best friend and in some ways you are like a brother but something has happened here that I can't explain. Its both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you but I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_


	2. Chapter 2

**August 15, 1996:  
**

_Dear Tommy,_

_I know that I am probably the last person you were expecting to hear from especially after the last letter I sent you. I can only hope that you are actually reading this one and haven't just thrown it away. After what I did I wouldn't blame you for doing just that. I am just going to jump right in and hope that you will understand. I lied to you._

_I can't really explain why I said what I did because I don't know exactly why. What I do know is that since I've been here things are different. It all started months ago. You asked me in one letter if I remembered anything unusual happening and I said no and acted like you were joking around but the truth is something did happen._

_One minute I am going about my practice routine and the next everything has changed. Everyone was... younger, including me. The difference was nobody else seemed to notice. After reading that letter I knew it probably had something to do with whatever Big Bad was out there trying to take over._

_I knew you guys would fix it and them things could go back to normal. But that's not what happened. Maybe I had too much time to think about the or something. I didn't know how many people were aware of the change only that I was alone. I wanted someone to turn to, to help me get through it but I when I thought about that the first name that came to me wasn't yours. I didn't understand it then and I ended up filled with guilt over a simple thought but after time I realized that wasn't why I felt guilty. _

_I did mean it when I said that I will always care about you but I had now right pretending that everything was okay. I had to be fair to both of us and let you go. We have been through so much together and I don't want to lose the friendship we have but I'll understand if that's what you want. _

_Kimberly_


	3. Chapter 3

**This one took a little long to write due to the change in mindset that I had to do but I think it turned out okay.**

* * *

**September 29, 1996**

Dear Kimberly,

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to respond to your letters. Honestly, I had no idea what to say. After the first one I was upset and even a little angry. Nothing you wrote seemed to make any sense. I went back over all the letters you sent me since you left to see if there was anything I may have missed in them about the people you have met but none of it fit.

I didn't know what to make of you last letter. I couldn't figure out why you would have felt the need to keep this to yourself for so long. Like always it took Billy's common sense and intelligence to make me understand. He went straight to the point and told me exactly what I needed to hear. You were miles away in a relatively unfamiliar place. We had each other but you were alone and probably pretty terrified. I wish you would have confided this in someone even if it wasn't me. Speaking of which you should get in contact _him_, he is pretty worried that you haven't responded to him in what seems to be quite some time.

You were right when you said we have been through a lot together. Knowing what I know it wasn't hard to put two and two together. A part of my brain says I should be mad at this realization but that's what's weird I'm not. What we had together was special and it always will be. Over the past few months I have considered just letting everything rest as it is but that wouldn't be right. I can't imagine a world without you in my life. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that anymore then you do. I will always be here for you no matter what, remember that.

Tommy


	4. Chapter 4

**October 7, 1996 **

Dear Tommy, I can't tell you how happy I was when I got your letter. I was afraid that after what my letter from the spring said that... I'm just glad that you are a much bigger person than me. I know I hurt you and will do anything I can to make up for that.

I have been a lousy friend these days. I got worried letters from practically everyone over the past months. I've tried over and over to respond to them but I just can't seem to find the words. Hard to believe, huh? Kimberly Hart without anything to say. Let them know I am all right and that I will try to write them soon.

Kimberly

P.S. I know you said I should contact him but I can't. Not now. Not until I can sort this all out.


	5. Chapter 5

**October 16, 1996**

Dear Kimberly,

I know what it feels like to feel lost and alone, I have been there myself. I know you feel you need time to figure things out and I respect that but trust me when I say that isolating yourself is not the answer. It as times like this that we need the support of those closest to us. We are your friends and we love and care about you.

You want things to go back to normal, back to the way they were before Rita came but normal is something we all gave up years ago. I wish I could say that I would go back in time to change everything but I can't. We made the right choice.

You were skeptical then but you trusted me. I need you to trust me now when I tell you that everything is going to be okay. You don't have to respond right away but know that I'm here for you just like I have always been.

Jason


End file.
